Falling 4 You
by ChaosRebel101
Summary: [Naked Brothers Band] Nat is in the hospital and Rosalina’s realizing that she doesn’t have forever to tell him she loves him. [NatxRosalina Natalina]
1. Chapter 1

**Falling 4 You**

**Naked Brother Band. Nat is in the hospital and Rosalina's realizing that she doesn't have forever to tell him she loves him. NatxRosalina Natalina**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**CH. ONE**

"Guys, since the battle of the bands is coming up soon, you should practice your song." Cooper said to the band.

"Alright, fine." the band chorused. Nat got behind his keyboard, Alex behind his drum, Quaasim and Rosalina picked up their guitars, David got behind his piano, and Thomas set up his cello.

"Alright, _Girl Of My Dreams_, let's go." Nat said.

**Nat:** _My mind is turning around  
I'm seeing things upside down  
My mind is turning around  
I'm acting like a clown_

**All:** _Cuz the girl of my dreams _  
**Nat:**_ was right next to me  
And she was sitting on my lap_  
**All:** _I didn't catch your name _  
**Nat:** _But I'm going insane  
I'm in love with the girl_

**Nat:** _I will find her  
I will get her  
I will make a little heart come through  
I will see her  
From miles away  
From night to day  
In my head_

**Nat/Rosalina:** _Ooohhh-ooohhh  
Ooooohhhhhh  
What if the girl of my dreams was right next to me?_

**All:** _The girl of my dreams _  
**Nat:** _was right next to me  
And she was sitting on my lap_  
**All:**_ I didn't catch your name _  
**Nat:** _But I'm going insane  
I'm in love with the girl_

"Great job guys." Cooper said. "Nat, are you OK? You seem a bit off today."

"No, I'm fine Coop." Nat said. Suddenly his vision blurred and he couldn't keep his balance. "I'm...fine." he fell over and collapsed on his keyboard.

"Nat!" Rosalina shouted. She ran to his side. "Nat, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"I can't feel my legs." Nat whispered. His eyes closed.

"Nat! Nat!" Rosalina tried to shake him awake.

"Alex, go get your dad!" Cooper instructed.

"Got it." Alex said. He ran out of the room, calling his dad's name. Cooper took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Several minutes later, Nat was taken to the hospital on a stretcher. Mr. Wolff and Alex accompanied him in the ambulance. Jesse took everyone else over to St. Hope's Hospital.Everybody was scared for Nat's sake, especially Rosalina.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. TWO**

Rosalina, Cooper, Thomas, Quaasim, Jesse, Mr. Wolff, and Alex rushed into the hospital.

Alex ran up to a doctor. "How's Nat? What's going on?!"

"Alex, calm down." Jesse said.

"Excuse me, but my brother's in the hospital and you want me to CALM DOWN?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but are any of you related to...Nat Wolff?" a doctor asked.

"We are!" Mr. Wolff and Alex said.

"We're his friends." Rosalina said motioning to herself and the band.

"Now can you please tell us what happened to Nat?" Cooper asked.

"He's got Poliomyelitis, which is a major cause of Paralysis."

"What?" Thomas, David, and Quaasim asked in unison.

"He means polio." Rosalina said. She turned to the doctor. "How come we didn't know he had it?"

"Well Nat's case was asymptomatic, which means he didn't develop symptoms."

"How did he get it?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"Well polio is an acute viral infectious disease, spread from person-to-person, primarily via the mouth." the doctor said.

"You mean it was because of something he ate?" Alex asked.

"Basically. Anyway, the polio cause the Paralysis, which was why Nat couldn't feel his legs and collapsed."

"He's paralyzed?" Cooper. asked.

"Technically. Now the doctors say that another cause of this was Hemiplegia, which is a weakness in the vertical half of the body. And since it affected his spinal chord, he's paralyzed from the waist down. But we're not certain if that was an option yet."

"Oh my God." Rosalina whispered. Tears stung at her eyes.

"How is he now?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"He's asleep now, but you can all go visit him." the doctor said. The group rushed down the hall and into Nat's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. THREE**

Rosalina sat by Nat's bed. His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping.

Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open.

"Nat! You're OK!" Rosalina cried and hugged him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nat said slowly. "But why can't I feel my legs?"

Rosalina bit her lip. Mr. Wolff, Alex, Jesse, and the rest of the band ran in Nat's hospital bed.

"Nat, how are you?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"Fine but why can't I feel my legs?" Nat repeated.

"You see Nat-" Jesse started

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Nat demanded. "Why can't I feel anything?"

Everyone glanced at each other nervously.

"Will somebody please tell me why I can't feel my legs?" Nat desperately asked.

"Well Nat, the thing is..." Alex trailed off.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Nat asked. He was worried.

"Nat, calm down, it's OK." Rosalina said in a soothing voice.

"No it's not! Just tell me why I can't feel my legs!" Nat cried.

"I'll tell him." Rosalina said after a moment's pause. "Could you guys give us a minute?"

Everyone left the room.

Rosalina put a comforting hand on Nat's shoulder. "Nat, you're paralyzed from the waist down. You've got polio and that's what caused it."

"Are-are you serious?" Nat asked in disbelief. Rosalina nodded sadly.

"Oh my God." Nat moaned. He buried his face in his hands. Rosalina pulled him in for another hug.

"It'll be OK, Nat." she said.

"No it won't. But thanks for trying." he whispered back. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"You'll be fine Nat." Rosalina reassured.

His body shook with sobs as she held him in her arms.

* * *

**a/n: yeah it's pretty short, but what did u think?**


End file.
